


Howl to the moon before the stars fall

by aparentlyimnotagallagher



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Alternate Universe - Mythology, F/M, First turn, Healing Powers, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Shenwolf, Wold ian, Wolf mickey, stoners
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-18 03:28:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10608351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aparentlyimnotagallagher/pseuds/aparentlyimnotagallagher
Summary: Ian Gallagher is a young man who's life changed when he collapsed in the middle of the forest and is found by an alfa that plans to teach him the ropes





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy

The first time Ian turned he was shit feared. He had no idea what was happening. He felt warmth. Too warm. Like on fire. He cried in pain. He was on a run in the middle of the forest at collage when he fell to his knees crying in pain. It was dark so no one was around and he was to far in for any normal person to hear his cries. 

Ian's knees buckled and cracked and Ian whimpered in pain the burning was not intense now and he tried to breath. He felt his legs rip back and more cracking and cries became louder, higher and more painful. Then his arms cracked and Ian howled. He howled hard. Before he knew it his eyes felt sore. Head was heavy and his body acked. He fell asleep like that

___

As an alpha Mickey could smell him. He smelt like a sweet peanut butter and his pheromones were radiating like crazy. Mickey walked out side. Taking off his clothes untill he was naked before he ran and jumped. Transforming into a beautiful shean black and white Wolf. He was at least 8 feet tall. 

He followed the smell to the woods and the close that Mickey got the louder the cries got. Mickey smiled. The first turn was always the hardest because all the bones had to brake in order to turn. That only happened for the first few years before you get used to it. Mickey was 12 when he first turned. 

___

Ian cried after waking up for the 3rd time to excruciating pain. It was insufferable and Ian felt so week. He let the pain take over him. He passed out for the 4th time. 

He woke up diffrent. He could tell. His smell was stronger and he felt warm again but it was just a comfortable heat. Not like before. Then he realised he his eye sight was better. What the fuck was going on. What happened to him. He went to stand up and jumped at the sight of 2 paws in front of him.

He scrambled back and fell over not used to being on all fours. He whimpered, scared and he had no idea what was going on. What was happening to him. 

___

Mickey could smell the fear in the air. He could fell how scared this new wolf was. He was whimpering and Mickey new he had to help the kid. He wondered what a kid was doing out here in the woods it's self anyway. The closer he neared the more he could feel the presence of the wolf. The new wolf was clearly scared and had no idea what was going on. 

Mickey thought that this meant that he was an Omaga. He stopped in his tracks.  
No way he had discovered an Omega. They were super rare and were mostly lone wolf's which explains why he was alone on his first turn. 

He moved faster and eventually saw the wold in the opening. He was surprised, this wold wasn't a child. He was at least 20, Mickey has never seen a wolf have his first turn past 14. He padded falward slowly and tried to channel the omega. However his thoughts were to cloudy to talk to. 

'Calm down' he spoke. The wolf turned and whimpered. He was scared. 

'Whats happening to me' it thought back. Mickey grunted sending steam from his nose into the night. 

'You're having your first turn.' Mickey stated back. The wold was about the same size as Mickey yet he looked so small. His fur was ginger with streaks of blond that simmered in the moon light. 

'What does that mean. Am I a wolf' he said sounding week. Mickey nodded his head. 

'Come with me. I can help you. Whats your name?' he said sounding concerned. 

'Ian... Ian Gallagher' he said. He slowly stood up and then moved falward slowly still getting used to the four legs. 

'Well then Gallagher lets get a move on' Mickey chuckled. 

'Who are you' Ian asked. Mickey looked at him. 

'Mickey' was all he said. Ian nodded. 

'Ok Mickey, mind telling me what the fuck is going on?' Ian said. Mickey just kept plodding into the forest. 

'Clearly your a wolf. And unless you were bitten by someone it was hereditary. However I've never meet someone who had wolfism run in the family and not know about it' Mickey said. Ian nodded. 

'If you were bitten it would also explain why you have turned so late.' Mickey sighed. 

'I wasn't bitten. But I think that maybe I didn't know because I was adopted' Ian said. Mickey turned around. 

'You go to school here right' Mickey asked ian nodded again. 

'Ok' Mickey said. 'You can't tell anyone about this Ian. You have to know this can be good or bad depending on how you take this' Mickey said. Ian cowered at Mickeys tone but nodded. 

Mickey heard a howl from a few miles away. He knew it was Iggy. 'Stay in the shadows until you change back ok. I'll find you when your human again' Mickey said hurridly before bolting off as fast as he could go. 

Then Ian was alone again. He decided to adventure with his new skills. 

___

Three days had gone by with no word from Mickey and nothing had come of it. Sometimes he wondered if he was dreaming it all. 

I mean come on a wolf. How crazy does that sound. A fucking wolf. No way this was all real, it was his head playing tricks. It had to be. Ian was driving himself mad. 

All he could do was Google answers and most of the time what he read seemed like he probably did make this up. He still felt pain in his joints and he always sealed to be to hot. This is how he knew that it was real. 

Other things had changed too. Like he heard everything. And he could smell things more. He notices his eyes had became almost fluorescent green now. 

He walked across campus when he heard someone taking. He had heard that voice before. He smelled his smell before, MICKEY. He turned around scanning the grass when he saw him. 

It took Ian a minute to compose himself. He just layed eyes on the most beautiful boy he had ever seen. The boy was small but still looked pretty scary. His hair was raven black. His ass was impeccable and when he made eye contact with him he saw eyes bluer than the sky. 

___

Mickey was walking to class with Mandy when he saw Ian shamelessly checking him out. Mickey he stopped and as soon as he did he was meet with super bright green eyes. Mickey smiled and walked up to the boy. 

"Gallagher back on 2 feet again I see" he said Laughing. 

"Um.. uh.. yeah, em hi." Ian final spat out. Mickey giggled at ian being cute but Mandy just rolled her eyes. 

"He's a new one Mickey" she said circling around ian. "And a hot one at that" she said. Mickey didn't mean to. He really didn't mean to growl at her but he did. Causing her to step back and Ian to smile. 

"Sorry to disappoint but I'm gay" Ian said. Mickey smiled at the statement. 

"Mandy why don't you go to class. I'll meet you at lunch" Mickey said. Mandy sighed and was about to protest. "Now mandy" he said sharper this time and she immediately started walking. 

___

"So I must have werewolf in my genes in order for this to have happened?" Mickey nodded. He threw some rocks away as they sat by a river on a log. 

"Yeah. It must be from birth parents. At first it's hard to handle. Turing can happen at any time and it takes at least 20 turns before it's not sore." Mickey said. Ian sighed. He skipped a rock a long the river. 

"Is there triggers like in the movies or something? Like anger" Ian said. Mickey bit away a smile and shook his head. 

"Once it stops hurting you can channel it. Turn on demand I guess but right now you turn when your body tells you to." Mickey said. Ian nodded again still baffled with this new wolf thing. 

"You can turn when you smell other wolves but right now it's just me my brothers and Mandy who are wolves around here. I'm the alpha of 4 betas" he said. Ian nodded. 

"Do I have an alpha?" Ian asked. 

"I dont think so since you bow to no one. That's makes you an Omega but you join a pack and you become a beta." Mickey said. 

"Once you turn to a pack you developed a distinctive smell that we identify with ourselves but as a Omega you smell much more sweet. More appealing" Mickey said smiling and wiggling his brows. Ian laughed and skipped another rock. 

"Look this is going to be an awkward conversation but are you seeing anyone right now?" Mickey asked. Ian went a little red and shook his head. 

"You might want find a fuck buddy man. If your first turn has just been you are probably going to go into heat pretty soon." Mickey said. Ian's eyebrows shot up. 

"Like some bitch" Ian shot. Mickey laughed. 

"I wasnt happy about it at first either." Mickey said with a shit eating grin. 

"So what about now? You got a partner? How do you get through it?" Ian asked worriedly. Mickey shrugged. 

"I ain't got no partner but I don't get heats. I'm an alpha I get Ruts." Mickey said. He looked over to.see Ian's confused look. 

"Its like a heat but diffrent. It's like pain all over your body. It takes over your emotions and you know what your doing but it's like you do anything to get that one thing that you need. And trust me you feel like you will die without it" Mickey said wincing. 

"Its the reason I don't do relationships man. It's too risky, but heats. It's diffrent. It's like it's only you that's in pain. With ruts it's like you don't mean it but you can't help but hurt the person your with. It's just too hard to see that when you go down you know." Mickey said. Ian could here the emotion in his voice. Ian smiled. 

"So what do you do?" Ian wondered out Loud. 

"I got someone, helps me through it. A beta from up north side. Stays a few miles away but he gets me through it all the same." Mickey said. 

"Think you could hook me up" Ian laughed. Mickey shrugged. 

"Don't have any girls in that pack" Mickey said. Ian head shot up. 

"Your gay?" Ian asked. Mickey nodded. 

"M...me too" Ian said smiling. Then turning down to watch the river run

Maybe Mickey called it fate. Maybe it was love. Mickey wasn't too sure. Life had never been kind to this strong Alpha. Ian maybe should have turned years ago but maybe it was a sign. Mickey smiled subconsciously. He thought of his mother, maybe she had sent him this small Omega that needed his guidance.


	2. Some times the sun goes down and darkness is all we find

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ian has his second turn and we find out more about Mickeys family

Ian was just walking by his dorm rooms when he felt the burn come on. He knew he had to move so he did, he ran up his dorm steps and into his room. He dropped to his knees crying in agony. He tried to stay quiet but it wasn't working. 

Soon he smelled that familiar sweat smell. Like strawberries and cream, then Mickey was by his side helping him. "Ian look at me. If you relax it will work faster ok." He said. Ian groaned in acceptance.

"Mickey it hurts" Ian screamed out. Mickey nodded and helped him. He held Ian's hand and tried not to look at the Omega as he tried to breath. 

"I know it hurts but if you relax it will work better. Like a catalyst" he said and he heard Ian's breathing even out. Then the grip on his hand wasn't tense anymore. "That's better. Now think of a place that makes you happy ok" Ian nodded. 

Ian's whole body language changed but Mickey knew that the boy was still in lots of pain. His leg was braking now and Ian had now passed out. Mickey just ran his fingers through Ian's hair and made him feel comfortable. 

More bones cracked and it scared Mickey to watch. He couldn't look but only make him comfortable. Ian was whimpering away as the pain took over him. "It will be over soon I promise" Mickey said softly. 

@@@

When Ian woke up again he felt like he had last time he turned into a wolf. He looked over to see Mickey still in human form. He whined low. Mickey laughed. 

"I cant turn in here. I'm too tall." He said. Ian looked around before plodding over to Mickey and ducking his head down. Mickey petted him. Ian leaned Into the touch. 

'I think you make this shit about you hight up. I'm not even that tall'

"You're pretty small, most Omegas are. Been with a few" Mickey said. Ian growled in jealousy that Mickey was with other wolfs. He didn't mean it. Mickey laughed. It was ironic that Ian was only 5 foot as a wolf and Mickey was about 5.7 in real life but and Mickey was about 8 feet as a wolf. Due to him being an Alpha and Ian was like 6.5 in real life.

'Fuck in tired. That takes it out of you aye'

Ian decided to use his snout to push Mickey onto the bed before hoping on himself and laying his head on Mickeys legs. Mickey whined as Ian's snout grazed alittle too close to body parts. Ian looked up, doing a wolf vertion of a giggle. 

"Your impossible you know that." Mickey said scratching behind his ears. Ian just moved closer and lay down whining lowly untill Mickey spooned into the wolf. 

'Just hug me for his sake your frezzing Ian thought. Mickey could here him due to him being an Alpha. It was creepy.?€(

"Yeah yeah tough guy, I'll hold you." He said. Before he knew it he was asleep in Ian's bed with Ian as a wolf beside him. 

____________

 

When Ian opened his eyes he felt Mickey still holding him and he had his face cuddled into his back. All of a sudden Ian was hyper aware of what felt like a boner poking him and then he realised he was completely naked. 

He wasted no time scrambling out of bed and grabbing boxers then looking at Mickey now sitting against the wall with shock on his face and looking rather embarrassed. 

"Shit Ian I'm sorry" Mickey said with a blush. "I was going to leave but i must have fallen asleep" 

Ian looked scared, he looked very scared. Mickey got up and willing his hard on to sink down and walked up to Ian. "What's wrong. It's ok..i would...i would never hurt you" Mickey said. He went to caress Ian's cheek but he pulled away. 

"Its not your fault ok, but maybe you should go" Ian said looking at the floor. Mickey sported a sad look before he looked angry. 

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" Mickey asked. "So we woke up in a crazy position but so fucking what? Now you want me to leave?" Ian was cowering at the Alphas tone. 

"N..no, I...its just I... we, fuck" Ian said breathing heavy now. Mickey moved falward slowly and tried to figure out what he was dealing with. 

"Calm down, your ok. I'm not trying to hurt you Ian" Mickey said. Ian nodded. 

"I dont trust people easy ok. Men, boyfriends, whatever's have never been nice or good to me ok. It sounds stupid but I don't want you to hurt me too." Ian said. 

"I won't hurt you, we're friends" Mickey said. Ian smiled. 

"Thank you, for you know helping me with this because I have no idea what the fuck is going on any more" Ian said. He took a deep breath. 

"Hay, you have a gift. It might not be fun to start off with but I can show you. Next time you turn I'll show you the perks of being a werewolf ok" Mickey said. Ian smiled and scrached the back of his head.

"Sounds good. Thanks Mickey" Ian said. Mickey shrugged. 

"Right now though I'm going to go get changed and shit. Call me...like off you need anything" he said before walking out. 

@@@ 

Mickey spent the full day sulking around the house. Iggy and Colin were away doing perimeter checks. The full moon was due and wolf's tended to edge nearer the forest area to hide. There were 3 other packs around the forest but it was unlikely they would come closer to the university but they check just in case. 

Wolves could change whenever they liked after they stopped hurting from it. Some wolves stopped after 5 changes. Others after 100. Mickey took 22 changes, Mandy took 37, Iggy only took 15 and his brothers were the highest all taking more than 40 changes however you couldn't stop the one mandatory change a month at full moon. Their father claimed that he only took 4 changes. He was a true Alpha and ruled over all his brothers, children and distant family that came looking for the true alpha.

Mickeys father died when Mickey was 16. No one expected Mickey to be the one to turn into a true Alpha. Everyone expected it to be Iggy. Mickey was in so much pain as His body hurt again when he changed. Due to his form changing again. This time it took 10 times for the change to stop hurting. 

Mandy had been lounging around the house and watching Mickey. He had been drinking all day and now was rather drunk. It didn't take long for him to start crying and shit. As an Alpha your emotions are hightened due to the pheromone he carried around as well as all the testosterone levels being higher. 

He honestly didn't mean to cry but alcohol never worked for Mickey in depressing situations. 

"The fucks wrong with Mickey?" Jamie asked Mandy as she sat watching her brother cry on the couch. 

"Think it's to do with that Omega he found" Mandy whispered. They looked back to Mickey hugging the bottle and drunkenly babble to himself. 

"Someone should put him to bed." Tony said stuffing his face with potato chips. 

"What's he even saying?" Mandy asked. They listened again 

"F..fff...stupid Ian... f... I'm an alpha... Jesus Christ...f..." He cried out in mumbles. 

They tried so hard to hold in the laughter. It was Mandy who broke first. Doom all 3 siblings laughed on the floor at their brother. 

"Maybe we should help him" Tony worried. Tony was diffrent to his other 5 siblings. Tony was a shape shifter. But he still wasn't a human pre se . Tony was not part of Mickeys pack due to.the fact that he was not a full warewolf. He was called a shenwolf . He was born a wolf on the full moon due to his mother's change. Due to this he was a wolf for the first 8 years of his life. He changed into a human when he was 8 meaning that he went through the change to go back to a wolf. Feeling that pain at 8 years old made him a low shot of survival.   
\---------------------------

There were not many cases of a shenwolf but the one they passed down was of a grate pure alpha that was called khogane Maximus. He was a human so feared that he could not find a wife that loved him. 

Scared without love he ran far away from home lands to find a young Omega wolf called Vhmarie who was lost in the forest. As a pure alpha he could sense the loneliness of this young Omega so propositioned to her to a deal. 

"You can join my pack and become a beta. We can make it just us and live in harmony together" he said. She agreed. Soon after that khogane sired the young wolf and they were a family. 

When Vhmarie became ill she had no choice but to stay a wolf due to the healing power you had as the wolf. When Vhmarie went into labour Khogane knew something was wrong. 

Vhmarie died after giving birth to a young woman who was born a wolf and so Khogane stayed a wolf to raise his young daughter who never Changed into a human. 

Oh her 6th birthday Shamaha changed into a human but something was diffrent, she had the power to sense pain and emotion. She could smell illness and fear and also she could send out calming waves to make someone feel better. She could also seek the pain. Find out how it happened and initially could see into ones painful past. All the struggles that had caused that one person pain.

She could do all this as a human but she could also cause pain with these signals making her feared also. When she would become human she would stay human even during the full moon. 

Young Shamaha never Changed back to a wolf and in turn used her powers for goodness but not before she got angry. At her father for demanding she equil her life as a wolf and human. She killed Khogane and left. She never returned as a wolf untill she found a lover as her own. They lived a happy life but the one thing about her was that she carried around everyone else's pain. She helped so much and took so much pain and saw so much destruction that she took her own life to stop it.

\------------------------

Mickey became very upset the more he drank. Eventually Tony huffed out a sigh and closed his eyes sending calming signals over Mickey. All the people around him became chilled out, almost like stoned.

Mickeys cries became whimperes and soon he was sleep. Tony let go of his self and opened his eyes and passed out himself. Using his powers in a pure alpha takes it out on the young wolf. 

@@@

Ian sat in his dorm doing his homework when Travis came in. "Aye my man Gallagher, no man in your bed tonight?"

Ian paused. "What?" He asked. Travis laughed. 

"Man I got home so late and you and that Milkovich guy were just chilling in bed man. Didn't know you two were a thing" he said. Travis was a stoner. He was a white kid that wished he was black. 

"We're just friends. We watched a movie and he just fell asleep is all" Travis laughed at that. 

"You were butt naked" he said. Ian shrugged. 

"I get hot at night man. Did it in my sleep, was awkward to explain why to Mickey the next morning" Ian said. Travis shrugged. 

"Where have you been any way kid. Your always busy lately." Travis joked. 

"Around. You got weed?" Ian asked Travis smiled. 

"Yeah buddy. Let's get baked like beans dude" Travis pushed.

@@@

Ian was his 4th joint in and had taken so many bongs her lost count. He was so baked he could hardly see and he was feeling so fuzzy he didn't feel the heat approach. It wasn't a heat like he would change thisnwas far more painful. Like an itch. One he couldn't scratch. He suddenly became so horny it was unbelievable. 

That's when it hit him he was in heat but he felt so much like he needed to get the pain to stop. He whined and looked down to see how hard his dick was. It was popping a tent in his sweats. He laughed but then noticed the look Travis was giving him. It was almost lustful, he looked away. 

"Its not what you think Travis" Ian tried to say.

"I think it is Gallagher. I don't mind" his room mate said. Ian pulled out his phone texting Mickey and telling him he was in heat but he got nothing back. 

He looked over to Travis again who was wiggling his eyebrows at Ian. Ian didn't want Travis though. He wanted someone else. Someone with black hair and a gental touch but Travis was convenient. So he started stripping because if it would make the pain go away then so be it. 

When Travis got on him his eyes widen. "Ian your so hot" Travis said. 

"Shhh... I don't do sexy talk just get on me" Ian cried. 

"No like Ian your warm, like super hot. Are you ok" Travis told him.

"Im just horny so get on me" he pushed. He ripped His clothes off and attached his lips to travis's.

@@@

The next day Mickey woke up tired and sad still. He couldn't remember what happened the night before. He felt a wave of guilt when he checked his phone. He has 14 texts from Ian. But the last one hit him the most. 

It simply said. 'Dosent matter I took care of it' 

His heart sank. Ian had his heat with some one else bacuse Mickey was too pussy to tell Ian how he was. He felt angered and got dressed. He had to tell Ian how he felt about whatever this connection was. He didn't care if it was something where they were just friends because it's what they both felt that counted. 

Mickey felt sick. The thought of another man on Ian. The thought of Ian begging for it because he had no other choice. The thoughts killed him a little even though Ian and Mickey had nothing between them. 

He headed for the door I reading to talk to Ian but as he swung the door open Ian stood on the front porch. He looked tired and drained. He also reaked of sweat and his peanut butter smell had gone. His eyes were sunk in and he looked in pain. So much pain. 

"I couldn't so it Mick" he whispered before promptly passing out. 

Mickey grabbed him and pulled him inside. He tried to shake Ian awake but he wouldn't wake. He called for Tony and when he came out he stood still watching the tall Omega man. 

"Mickey what has he done?" Tony said walking up to him. 

"I...i dont know...he said he was in heat last night and I was asleep and didn't know" he blabbed on. Tony inspected the young man before taking his hand and seaking for his pain. Mickey waited while his brother looked. 

Eventually he let go if Ian's hands and stepped back. "Mickey... Ian... He, he waited out a heat... He tried to have sex with someone names Travis, but he pushed the kid away before anything could happen. He ran I to the woods a d spent the night alone." Tony said. 

"Its drained his energy, he needs wrest right now." Tony said. He cracked his knuckles and sent a pain reliever through Ian. 

"Make sure he sleeps for a few hours and make sure he drinks plenty of water. He might get another heat due to the fact he didn't mate but I doubt it. Try and stay calm around him so he knows he's ok. He will be alittle disoriented when he wakes up but he will be ok" Tony said

Mickey nodded, thanking his brother before picking Ian up and taking him to bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos are appreciated x let me know how your finding it

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know how you think this should go... I don't know how I plan to do this but i have a few ideas.


End file.
